


Dear George

by mooies



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooies/pseuds/mooies
Summary: A letter by Dream written to George :)
Kudos: 9





	Dear George

**Author's Note:**

> Some lines are from some of my favorite books, so if some of these seem familiar just know they came from a book!

_Dear George,_

_I'm too afraid to say this in person, so I decided to write a note. I overheard you talking one day about how you liked the way notes give off a different meaning rather than saying it out loud, so I'm giving it a shot. George, I promise you mean the world to me. I don't think you realize that the way I look at you is my way of showing it. Sometimes your smile paralyzes me for so long that when I come back to reality, it feels so different. The way you talk when no one is around us, or the way you only tell me certain things just drives me up the wall. The way you say my name when you're really sleepy just somehow makes me fall deeper in love. But, all good things must come to an end. You're either reading this because I'm dead, have ran away, or I'm about to make the worst decision of my life. Even though all good things come to an end, it doesn't always mean it gets better from here. I felt like destroying something beautiful, and the most beautiful thing in this world is you. I wanted the world to evolve around us, and when I realized that couldn't happen I became desperate to find another solution. Every answer that came to my head involved one of us getting hurt. I dont want my beautiful, my hope, my everything getting hurt because I want a perfect life. I tried to make it where I was the one to suffer for my selfish desires, but the universe doesn't agree. Eventually, the heart dies a slow death, shedding each hope like leaves until one day there are none. No desire. No reason to survive. The universe chose you George. I want you to love me the way I love you, and the only way to do that is if we get hurt. I've got to play dirty to get what I want. The love that burns deep down in my heart for you will only grow stronger with my following actions. George, I love you so much._

_-Dream :)_

**George was killed by Dream.**

**Dream was blown up by Dream.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... this is so random but I thought it was a nice idea. I've been wanting to write something angsty so here:) I'd appreciate it if you would drop a comment and kudo!


End file.
